


Satyros Wants Your Alcohol

by SPARTAN047



Category: Monster Girl Encyclopedia
Genre: F/M, Monster Girl Encyclopedia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 21:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10625787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPARTAN047/pseuds/SPARTAN047
Summary: A naughty satyros decides she wants your special drink.





	

On request by Spazerz.

well how does this sound?

A Satyr spilling her drink and asking ya to help "clean her mess upp"

Fetishes: Fingering, handjob, drinking, exhibitionism, voyeurism, monster girl, mamono, cunnilingus, mutual masturbation, first-person, present tense

You check Mamono Maps on your phone. The destination is quite close. Four blocks left, straight, and right.

That's where the new bar everyone keeps praising to the skies is.

Exotica Nonhuman Bar.

Apparently, there was a breach of the town's security when a strange portal opened, bringing several exotic creatures who called themselves &lquomamono’. They were led by a Lilim, an exceptionally powerful succubus who claimed to be a daughter of the ‘Demon Overlord’ or something like that. It took them only minutes to kidnap the men who were around, and release a huge ball of dark matter over the area. The remaining women were hit with it and collapsed to the ground, screaming. The odd thing is, the screams weren't of pain or terror. It felt like orgasmic screaming, something you wish you could hear more of. But maybe not like this.

The mamono, or monster girls as some called them, raped every man in town and converted most of the women into succubi using their demonic energy. Some women who were attacked by werewolves, weresheep, Nekomatas, and other species turned into a monster girl of the same species or subspecies. Some of the succubi and lesser succubi turned those men into incubi, beings resembling humans, but taller, more muscular, and with different energy signatures than humans. Some of them seemed to stay the same according to the monster girl's preferences, like little boys who seemed more child than adult, or one werecat who was with a lean, muscular man. His walk was like a cat's or tiger's, so slinky and powerful, and his hands looked slender and elegant like a male ballet dancer's. The thing was, you still saw him punch a hole in the side of a building when his girlfriend disappeared for a while and he couldn't find her. It seemed mamono and incubi couldn't stay around long without each other. The way he hugged her tight to his chest, almost choking her, and crying about how she was safe and if anything happened afterwards when she turned up was so cute, it almost made you cry as well. You even wished you could get over your fear at them and get a mamono girlfriend of your own.

The one thing in common was that their dicks always seemed to grow six inches or more in length. Some of the monster girls who were larger or taller would get their men to grow sixteen or twenty inches, maybe more, and still scream for more length each time they had sex. It was in a way understandable, these monster girls felt like giantesses to humans, being seven or eight feet tall, so you could guess their needs were larger and harder than normal human girls. They were quite intimidating as well. That amazoness who hit on you last week was really aggressive and even sexist, claiming you shouldn't be out that late and than men belonged in the kitchen and home, while their women protected them and brought game to the house. She was seven foot of pure muscular beauty, you couldn't deny that. Her face was mature and hinted at plenty of oral expertise, especially in dirty talk. She looked a bit like your friend's mum whom your cock always swelled up for. She was so mature, sultry, and sexy, you always had your hands crossed in front of your trouser furniture whenever she'd ask you about how things were at school. Your stuttering response and constant glances at her breasts gave the game away. Afterwards, she'd constantly find excuses to be close to you with her breasts brushing against your arm, or bending over in front of you to pick up the laundry in a tiny little nightrobe without any panties. That night is quite clear in your memory since you caught a flash of her puffy pussy and a hint of that large, mature ass which was curvier than an ox-bow lake, or hairpin. It was one of the sexiest sights you'd ever seen. You masturbated for nights afterward at the thought of having your mouth and tongue on her sexy butt, or smelling the scent of that older woman pussy with your head tucked inside her dressing gown. Feeling her large ass grinding on your face and that experienced pussy mashing into your face, leaving its scent all over your nose, your tongue lapping away softly at those musky, odorous muff while she trembles above you and strokes your cock with those soft hands, giving the tip and shaft motherly caresses as she coos to you about not cumming too soon – those fantasies were explicit enough to make a whore blush, and kept you hard for hours at a time. It was awkward to even walk to school for several days.

Anyway, back to the amazoness; you had kept staring at her with the fantasies of being dominated and ridden by her for several minutes. You came back to Earth when you realised she was shaking you with both hands and asking if you were okay, it seemed like you turned into a zombie. You apologise, stuttering again as if you'd met your mother's friend and aunt or sister demanding a threesome with you, and explain that you'd just zoned out. Smirking, she pressed those enormous mammaries right against your face and leaned her head down to whisper in your ear, asking what you were thinking. Was it those soft breasts resting against your cheeks which gave you the hilliesbillies? Did you want them naked before they brushed against your face? She asked if they were big enough (ha, they were larger than your friend's mum and sister combined), and if you wanted to be comforted by suckling from them right there on the street. That got you so hard you couldn't help moving against her legs slightly with your hard-on hitting her muscular thigh. To your embarrassment, she clearly noticed, and enjoyed feeling that clear expression of desire. She offered to take you back home and give you anything you wanted or needed, including sex every few hours. You just needed to keep house and try not to let her sisters bang you in return. She found your incoherent responses quite funny, but guessed you might not be interested or that you were too nervous to answer. She borrowed your phone and left you her number, calling her phone with it to get yours, and left with a seductive wink, telling you to call her when you were ready. You kept staring at her enormous ass swaying with feminine style, but manly muscles in them extending to her legs as she walked away. After two minutes, you realised you were on the street with a huge boner sticking out prominently through your pants, and several other mamono staring at you, licking their lips. You blushed hard enough to light a fireplace, and ran home awkwardly with your hands in front of your crotch, several mamono catcalling you and offering to relieve your ‘little problem’. Little indeed. Those meanies, you were definitely average!

You come out of your reverie to see the hellhound bouncer checking IDs and letting in people. Some kids were being let in, but you realised they were lolicon mamono a while later since they seemed to have valid IDs too. You approached the bouncer and showed your school ID. She takes it, checks your year of birth and nods. You step forward, but she lays a paw on your shoulder.

‘You single?’ she asks. Her voice is a little raspy, but honey-smooth and gentle for a hellhound.

‘Y-Y-Yes,’ you say shakily.

‘Awwww, it's okay, cutie,’ she chuckles. ‘I won't eat you up ... well, except in the fun sense. I share your single status, and I was wondering if you'd like to join me in the back in ten minutes when I get off duty.’

‘Um –’

She shoves a card into your hand. ‘Sadly, we've got other drunkards waiting, but I'll look forward to seeing you there. Have a good time. Here's my number if you don't notice me hunting a cute young thing like you.’

She leaves your shoulder and the person behind you bumps into you as you stand rooted to the spot, staring at the bar door. You turn around and apologise, as does the bloke behind you. He's a tall, muscular man, without even being an incubus. You blink up at him, wondering what he'd look like when he's transformed. He gives you a slight grin and hands his ID to the bouncer. Several mamono are wetting their lips looking at his muscular buttocks, and the bulges in his shirt's arms. The hellhound chuckles as she takes his ID and hand in her large paw, easily dwarfing his hand, and pulls him closer. He falls forward, his arms wrapping around her neck as she easly lifts him up. They both laugh as she swings him around, leaning forward so their lips meet in a gentle peck. You sigh and turn around, walking inside to see what a bar with mamono looks like.

The bar isn't packed, thank Ilias, though it's moderately full. Anthropomorphic creatures of every shape and size are flitting between the tables. One table has several dwarves sitting on it, their legs dangling off the ground as they down jugs of ale. The next table has a group of red onis and one blue one quaffing huge kegs of sake. Each is at least ten litres. And they're drinking it down in a couple of gulps. Several human, incubus, and kikimora waiters and waitresses glide around the tables, collecting dirty cups and distributing fresh drinks to everyone. They're really efficient and swift, you envy their ability to avoid any obstacles without looking. They're not even bumping into each other. Even better for your boner, worse for your stamina, the kikimoras are all wearing naked aprons. Aprons and nothing else. They're not ashamed or embarrassed by flashing their most secret and intimate parts to all the patrons. In fact, it seems like they're purposely bending over at every table to flash their smooth, hairless pussies and round, bare buttocks at anyone behind them. Since they're not wearing bras either, there's plenty of underboob and sideboob showing. Some of the human men are caressing the visible part of the kiki-chans' boobs while asking them out or complimenting them. But there's no offence taken or fighting breaking out. The kikimora just smile or giggle, and accept the invitations. Some sit down to drink with the guys or play bar games. The same applies to the human men and incubi waiters, dressing in thongs – they're being eyed up and felt up by every mamono whose table they wait on, and being hit on so hard it would make you blush and drop all the drinks you were carrying. Especially as some of the men or mamono chose to pinch the bare asses of the waitresses or waiters they liked most. Or the asses which looked sexiest and firmest to them, who cares. Either way, it's quite a carefree and nice place.

You feel a shadow loom over you and hear a drunk hiccup. You whip around, a little surprised at being sneaked up on. A satyros stumbles over to where you're sitting, a half-finished tumbler of beer in her hand. She gives you a lopsided grin and trips over her own feet, landing next to you on the bench. You grab her shoulder to stabilise her and help her settle down.

‘Ay there, cutie, whatcha doin' all alone?’

‘Ah, I just heard about this bar with exotic women. Came here alone to check it out since I'm a bit of an introvert.’

‘Awwwww, that so? Well, now ya got me to keep ya company, what say?’

‘Oh, uh, sure thing.’

‘Tha's good, tha's good. So, ya look like yer in school?’

‘Oh no, I'm in my first year of college.’

‘Oh! Ya look like yer in eighth grade, hun, so young and cute! If we wasn't here, I'd gobble ya up!’

You laugh and lightly pat her hand. Even though her compliment sounded like the amazoness, minotaur, and most other mamono who tried to take you out, you don't feel awkward or off-put by her words. You feel rather comfortable and relaxed in her presence. Maybe it's true, you gut instinct can help you find friends better than Facebook's Friend Finder or get a date quicker than Tinder. 

‘I jus' happen to work in MR, mamono resources meself. I like most of the people there, bu' one of the dark elves there can get SO maddening! I mean, the las' time she had to go to the boss and couldn't find 'im at his desk, she laid in wait under th' table. When he got back, she tied his hands to the chair, unzipped his pants and sucked 'im off right under that very desk, then locked the door. She gave 'im one of the wildest, raunchiest stripteases e'er seen on those office CCTD or whatever cameras, an' then rode him like one buckin' bronco for hours.’

‘What's wrong with that?’

‘Oh – he didn't cum. Not inside her, not ou'side her She kept 'im horny and all fired up without letting 'im cum a single drop. When she was done having her fun an' leavin' the chair in a wet puddle, she jus' dressed and walked out! He was tied to th' chair begging for release even as her big ass went outta his door, both the sexual and bound released. We had fun jillin' or jackin' off in the cubicles even when she came back, and then went to release 'im. I'll bet he humped his desk and stained the whole bathroom white afterwards!’

You chuckle at that, wondering how long he must've stayed with blue balls. Dear Ilias, those dark elves should really be dungeon dominas if they weren't already. You'd better give them a wide berth.

The small talk continues for a while, as you exchange details of your favourite movies, characters, video games, and everything else. She's a huge Age of Empires and Call of Duty fan, saying she's played every game and achieved a perfect score on all levels.

‘I loved the ending where you've finally conquered Berlin,’ she grins, her grammar and tone changing. Maybe her drink is wearing off.

‘Guess you're more sober now,’ you chuckle. ‘I like Call of Duty: World at War too, though my best was the Grand Theft Auto series. I loved GTA 5. Nothing like cool graphics and gameplay.’

‘I'd say the classic with good gameplay and ideas are best,’ she avers. ‘San Andreas was my favourite, and the open-environment games like Hitman: Codename 47 or Silent Assassin. There was never only one way to complete the mission, it was all up to your creativity.’

‘I have to kind of agree, freedom is best. Look at how linear so many freestyle games are becoming. If they were already made to be fought and won in one way, that's fine, but otherwise ...’

The discussion continues until she says she needs another drink. 

‘Go ahead and find another place which is quieter, cutie. I'll join you,’ she says, walking to the bar.

You look at her slender figure making a way through the crowd, straight for the bartender. You smile in relief. Mamono aren't all horny beasts as your own family labelled them, and they were so ... normal. More comfortable to deal with than humans, really. They had few expectations, were friendly, and didn't fuss over details.

You stand up and start walking around, searching for an empty table. You spot one at the other end of the bar and make your way over, hoping no one else will occupy it first. Unless it's one of those cute kikimoras.

You're about to reach the table when you bump rather hard into someone scurrying the same way. She lets out a cry of surprise as her goblet goes flying. Wine splashes across the open cleavage and red bosom of her dress. You look up at her face to stammer out an apology, and your heart stops in its tracks.

It's the same satyros you were talking too. Apparently she had the same idea as you, to grab that place and wait for you, and both of you bumped into each other in your respective hurries.

Her glare softens as she recognises you and takes on a gentle, understanding look. ‘You okay?’

‘Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I'm so, so sorry, I just didn't want to miss you or find out you'd gone, I shouldn't have –’

‘It's all good, hun. I really enjoyed talking to you, it seems I had the same idea. I was worried that someone else would take that seat.’

She grabs your shirt and tugs you closer, her eyes gleaming with lust.

‘But now, I think we need to discuss what to do about that big mess you just made.’

You swallow hard. This doesn't look good. Sure, it's an accepted fact that mamono are horny, but it's quite different to see it in person.

Grinning widely, she takes your hand in hers and heads for the table. You sit in the far at the the corner, mostly shielded by darkness. The rest of the bar keeps partying.

‘I think I'll want some of your “alcohol” too, hun. What do you say?’

‘Should I buy –’

‘No, hun, not that one. It's a special kind of booze.’

She pushes you under the table and raises her robes, grinning at you lewdly.

‘Lick.’

She points a long index finger at her slit. It's already moist with readiness and waiting. Wondering how you jumped from drinking alcohol to pussy juice out of the blue, you lean in slightly to take a whiff of her feminine odours. She takes hold of your face from the sides and pulls you in at the same time, the sweet and heady scent of wine filling your nose as she pulls you into her pussy. 

You take in a deep breath. She smells of all kinds of booze, like wine, beer, Guinness, lager, vodka, and other things you can't identify. Although you don't feel drunk, you're quite sure she's intoxicating your senses with the dizzying scent of her vag. You look out from under the table, and see that no one else is watching much to your relief. She grinds her needy cunt against you, letting out a gasp when your hair tickles her clit. She grabs your neck and starts making you nuzzle your face into her large lips, aroused whimpers escaping her mouth. Your tongue comes out and gives her an experimental lick. She lets out a soft cry and shudders, her arousal pooling on the seat. You groan as you feel your own body respond to her arousal in your trousers. Deciding not to keep her waiting, you stick your tongue right into her wet, tight hole, and start exploring it thoroughly with your mouth.

The satyros who never even exchanged names with you moans and grunts with your ministrations, her hungry cunt seeming to swallow your tongue every time you thrust it into her. You rub your face up and down her pussy, letting your nose rub against her open labia each time your tongue thrusts into her. She shudders each time you penetrate her with your tongue, her arms and legs wrapped around your neck and back, clearly begging you to lick her for a long, long time. Slipping your tongue out of her wet hole for a while, you start running it up and down her snatch, making her groan aloud and whisper, ‘Inside, please, darling ... inside me. Fuck me with your tongue, please fuck me, I want your mouth to make me scream ... ’ Feeling a surge of pride, you place a few gentle kisses all over her muff. You lick a few areas clean of her juices as she keeps begging you to tongue-fuck her, and then resume eating her out from deep inside.

A couple of minutes later, the satyros gently moves your head away from her pussy. Puzzled, you look up, wondering if she's had enough, when you see her smiling down at you and curling a finger inwards, beckoning you closer. You move out from under the table and sit next to her. She grabs you and pulls you in for a deep, spit-swapping, intimate kiss, her tongue in your mouth and exploring it like a snake tastes prey. You grab one of her horns and lengthen the kiss further, the saliva exchange almost falling out of your mouths on the table.

‘I have another way for both of us to get off,’ she grins.

You reach out and squeeze one of her breasts. ‘Oh?’

She laughs and takes your other hand, placing it on the free tit. ‘Slip your hand inside my robes, dear, and explore whatever I have. Make me cum. I want to cum for you, and spill it all over the floor of this bar as proof of our time together. If we spilled some wine, how about spilling some love juice too to add to this mess?’

Before you can react, she pulls your zip down and frees your aching, stiff member. You groan in pleasure as her soft fingers wrap around it. She starts moving it up and down, imitating a sword being polished. And you can see she will polish your sword very well. She'll be buffing it up until it's shiny, sticky and wet, and you can't wait to burst your hot seed all over her fingers.

She guides your hand to her nethers, revealing a medium-sized slit in the crotch of her robes, wide enough for two hands to fit. Jesus Christ, do all mamono keep some way of reaching their genitalia in their dresses to masturbate in public? Kinky bitches.

Your hand slips inside and touches her soft, wet folds. Immediately, she tenses up and scoots closer, murmuring about how bad she needs your fingers buried inside her to the knuckle. You find her entrance and probe it with a fingernail, making her hiss in frustration. She adjusts your hand a little and pushes two of your fingers in, her walls clenching so hard around them you're afraid they'll fracture.

‘Oh, Demon Lord, sweet Eros, Pandemonium be damned, this is it,’ she hisses. ‘That's the stuff. Finger-fuck me now, make me cum for you like you used that tongue. Don't stop, please, I'm so close.’

You keep your fingers still and use a third to stroke all along her swollen labia from the bottom to the top. You press it against her clitoris, making her groan louder and move her hips back and forth against your hand, rising off the bench each time.

‘Don't, please,’ she begs, almost sounding close to tears. ‘I can't take anymore, move your fingers, dammit! I can't stand that kind of teasing, my pussy is on fire and my clit is so bulging now it could burst! Please, honey, I need it, I need you, I want to cum!!!!! Nnnnngh, just fuck me!!!!!’

Grinning widely at her need, you move your fingers in and out of her a little, giving her a shallow fingering. You move your fingers up and down her cunt with the least movements possible, allowing your first two joints of your index and middle fingers to stroke her pussy walls, rolling them around in circles to reach the maximum area and stimulate every part of her. You keep the in-and-out movement in her pussy to a minimum. She's shaking and shivering, begging you to move faster before she breaks, her cries of lust low and sexy to your ears.

Meanwhile, her hand is wrapped around your cock, stroking it softly from bottom to top and grasping the middle with a little pressure. Keeping her hand there, she starts moving her fingers around your head and the tip, the wetness collected from her own juices smearing around your cockhead and spreading down, flowing down your full balls. She moves her hand up and down with surprising precision, but without rubbing the full length of your shaft. Her fingers stroke and manipulate the sensitive underside and tip of your cock, making your balls pulse and swell with hot, unspent seed. You start humping her hand, your hips moving up and down to find some extra stimulation to get the release you need, but without success. You let out a breathy moan into her ear and tell her it feels fantastic, how relentless and precise her fingers are, how badly you need to cum, and how much she turns you on.

She looks back at you and bites her lip, the look on her face almost sending you over the edge. Your fingers keep rubbing around the inside of her pussy, exploring the delicate folds and making hot wetness gush out each time you stroke her sopping cunt, her moans of desire prompting you to keep up. You add a third finger, enjoying how her pussy clenches around it as if in surprise, then accommodates it inside without trouble thanks to the copious, thick natural lubrication she's giving.

You stare into each others' eyes as you both prepare for the upcoming release. You both know it'll be huge, you've been teasing each other for long enough. You wish you could have a photograph of this moment.

‘Are you close, darling?’ she gasps, the last bit ending in a whimper of need as more juices gush out over your hands,

‘Ilias, I can't take no more,’ you sputter, feeling all five of her fingers hit the sweet spot below your cockhead which is every man's weakness.

‘Then cum for me, baby! Cum all over my hand! Blast that cock-juice ten feet in the air and watch it splatter over my hand and face! Cum for me! Cuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmm!!!!!!’

‘OH SWEEEEEET EROOOOOSSSS!!!!!!’

The two of you cum together, a rippling pleasure spreading through your bodies as your balls churn and get ready to spew their seed, and her cunt clenches one last time on your fingers as you tease out all her juices. The two of you then explode all over each other.

Her cries fill your ear as her heated quim starts spurting hot girl-cum all over your hand and forearm. You look down and your eyes widen in shock, the geyser of juice exploding outwards from where your fingers are buried so deep in her box and flying over your shoulder.

Her eyes widen in a similar response when your cock shoots cum all over her dress and hand. Your first warm cumshot flies up to her nose, leaving a white streak across it like she had a paint accident, right up to one of her horns. The next shot hits her shoulder, staining her robe white and then turning translucent as it appears to dissolve into her clothes. For all you know, those could be made of arachne silk so they can absorb spirit energy. The third, fourth, and fifth shots fly into the air and splash all over her hand, giving her a nice, shiny white glove to wear. Of course, it would seem the glove is ripped in several places, but its edible and her favourite flavour.

‘NNNNNGHHHHH!!!!’ you gasp, trying to fuck her soft palm and get out all that thick man-milk of yours on her slim body.

‘AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!’ she moans, humping your hand furiously as her femspunk splatters on the table, ground, and leaves your hand messier than when you first dunked it into custard by mistake.

Your eyes never leave each other as you cum, the lustful, excited gazes intensifying with each spurt the two of you give.

You feel your orgasms die down, but the aftershock remains for minutes afterward. She's shuddering as she takes her hand off your cock. You shiver a little, curling your toes inwards and shaking your head to clear the cobwebs, but it's quite difficult to shake off the afterglow of an orgasm like that.

The two of you smile at each other, feeling another rush of chemistry inspiring the strength for a second round in you.

‘Whew, that was intense,’ she grins. She raises the cum-splattered hand to her face and starts licking off your semen, her eyes closed as she savours the taste of all than warm spunk. It won't be too hard to know what her favourite flavour of ice-cream is. Or wine for that matter.

‘I couldn't agree more,’ you laugh. ‘And I hope this won't be all.’

‘All? All? We're just getting started. Let's get out of here and go to my place, it's right next door, in fact. Wanna cum along to help with my fingering fetishes?’

‘Fuck yes, you're as horny as you look.’

She giggles at the silly pun and bops your nose. Your heart warms again and you remember what they say about gut instinct. Well, right now you have other instincts at play.

Basic instincts.

She grabs your hand and pulls you up, straightening her robe. ‘I don't even know your name.’

‘Anon. Nice to hump your hand, hun.’

She giggles cutely. ‘I'm Martha, nice to get fingered by you, babe.’

‘Shame you didn't tell it to me earlier, I wanted to moan that name as I covered your hand in jizz.’

She smiles and leans forward to kiss your nose. ‘Ye'll have all da opportunities ya want at mah place, hun.’

You laugh at her drunken persona as she leads you out of Exotica Nonhuman Bar. This trip was definitely worth it, and you can't see any going back. Only cumming, and cumming, and going forward.

You notice the hellhound bouncer looking at you as you exit the bar. She flashes you a thumbs up, her muscular arm around a scared-looking shotacon whose lips are trembling. You return the thumbs-up and smile, knowing that he's in safer hands than his mother. The hellhound scoops up the little guy behind you and nuzzles his nose with hers, making cute cooing noises to calm him down.

You catch sight of the last bit of the lovebirds rubbing noses together as you turn a corner. Martha kisses your cheek and walks to a door, whipping out her key from nowhere.

‘You're really up for this, right?’ she asks, some doubt filling her face as she turns to you.

‘You know I couldn't be more ready. I'm ready to finger you until kingdom cum now, dear.’

Smiling in relief, Martha unlocks the door. ‘Well, I have other itches which need scratching. Like you fingering a different hole.’

‘Dear sweet Eros, could you mean –’

‘That's right, hun, I want you finger and fuck my tight ass. I love anal masturbation and the effect it has on me. I want three of your fingers drilling and teasing my little pink asshole until I scream louder than a banshee! You do want to poke that little pucker of mine, right?’

‘You're one kinky anal slut, y'know.’

She grins lewdly and turns around, flipping up her robes to show her white ass cheeks and no panties. ‘Damn straight. Fill my asshole with meat too, I don't just need fingers. I want you slamming your meat rod inside my pussy as well – damn, I don't think I can wait. I'll be using my vibrator and double-ended dildo upstairs if you can't find me.’

She drops her robe and practically skips inside her home, humming a raunchy tune. You watch her ass as she disappears up the stairs, then shake your head, chuckling. You'll be quite busy for a while, since human girls seem to have a shopping itch to scratch, but mamono have much better, deeper, and more interesting cravings. Time to see what your new buttslut wants. 

You walk inside, humming a random tune, and close the door, your eyes turning to the stairs. A lustful grins spreads across your face as you start climbing them. The buttslut might need a spanking for all the cock-teasing she did to you at the bar.


End file.
